As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems employ memories to store instructions and data. From time to time, certain portions of such memories may acquire a defect, making such portions unusable. Traditionally, the occurrence of such defects required replacement of such memory, which may be costly in terms of labor and hardware, as well as system downtime. More recent approaches to such failures and defects have included the use of error correction code (ECC memory) or recording of defective memory portions within memory modules (e.g., a serial presence detect or other memory on a dual inline memory modules or “DIMMs”), which require significant logic and/or software complexity and significant cost to implement.